


[podfic] Friends

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: ITPE 2019 [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Force Ghost(s), Force Sensitivity, Gen, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Parent-Child Relationship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: The Asset uses the force again.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: ITPE 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579333
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: #ITPE 2019, #InformalTwitterPodficExchange (#ITPE)





	[podfic] Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465643) by [twowritehands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twowritehands/pseuds/twowritehands). 



**  
  
  
Download**: [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/lz18h3ls7lq28u0/SW%20Mando%20Friends.mp3?dl=0) (1.83 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:03:37


End file.
